100 Sentences
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: 100 themes and 100 sentences exploring the relationship of Kabuto and Sakura. Based on a challenge I found on dA.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: A member of dA's KabuSaku fanclub had this in their journal, and after asking if I could use it, I came up with this! Some are AU and such, but it really just depends on the theme. Anyway, enjoy!

Also, make sure to read the note at the bottom. You'll see why.

100 Sentences

1 Introduction

It was through those stupid "Hello, My Name Is" tags they met.

2 Love

It took time; after all, they were enemies.

3 Light

It was almost blinding, the effect her smile had on his heart.

4 Dark

He only came when it was night, only when she slept; it was better that way.

5 Seeking Solace

When he needed a break, he turned to thoughts of emerald and pink.

6 Breakaway

There was no longer a girl hiding her broken heart; she fixed the pieces when he offered to take her away.

7 Heaven

"Oh, I know I'm going to Hell, but at least when I look at you I know what Heaven is like."

8 Innocence

Oh, if only she knew what thoughts go through his head; poor little blossom, you're in love with a pervert.

9 Drive

"You know...if you would've given me the wheel, we would've been there already, not lost in the middle of nowhere."

10 Breathe Again

"Sorry, it took me a moment to get over how drop dead sexy you are...I just said that aloud didn't I?"

11 Memory

"I rather forget that time in the cave...and please don't remind me."

12 Insanity

It was only when he realized he was in love did his mind shut down.

13 Misfortune

"I guess...it was just a wife's instinct...to protect her husband."

14 Smile

The reason he married her was for that beautiful motion of curved lips.

15 Silence

No words were needed; holding hands was more than enough.

16 Questioning

"Why, out of all the people in the world, did I fall in love with you?"

17 Blood

Crimson and silver really didn't match; it was then he realized his mistake.

18 Rainbow

To her, he was the "pot" at the end of the colored road.

19 Gray

He promised her they would be together until her pink hair turned gray.

20 Fortitude

It was when she sacrificed something most precious to her did he learn to appreciate her strength.

21 Vacation

"Next time, I'M picking the destination!"

22 Mother Nature

She laughed as she watched her beloved brush the red and orange leaves from his hair.

23 Eat

"RAMEN...oh god, I'm turning into Naruto-kun!"

24 No Time

"The next time Tsunade-sama tries to give me a mission, I'm saying no...I want some time with my husband for sex's sake...I just said that aloud, didn't I?"

25 Trouble Lurking

"You know...you are a horrible rock."

26 Tears

It was only when she died did he shed those foreign objects of emotion.

27 Foreign

He didn't know what love was...until he saw that cherry blossom fall.

28 Sorrow

She mourned his death alone, as no one else cared for her traitorous love.

29 Happiness

He extended his hand out to her, and her smile was the largest it could be.

30 Under The Rain

"You know...every girl dreams of a romantic kiss in the rain."

31 Flowers

He didn't know anything about flowers except for the one he held in his arms.

32 Night

His hair reminded her of the moon; it was the most beautiful shade of silver.

33 Expectations

She knew that all he wanted from her was love and a cheerful smile...although cooking was a plus.

34 Stars

"Hey, Kabuto-kun, can you name all the constellations in the sky?"

35 Hold My Hand

Sometimes the best comfort is a simple grasp.

36 Precious

The emerald is such a beautiful gem, and at last he had one all his own.

37 Eyes

She's known two pairs of onyx eyes, but out of the pair, she loved the warm ones hidden behind glass.

38 Abandoned

His heart abandoned that village long ago...but just a little piece was left only for her.

39 Dreams

Her old nightmares were soon replaced by fantasies of her silver-haired knight in shining armor.

40 Rated

"No, we are not making recording it, so put the camera away!"

41 Teamwork

If they weren't enemies, they would make a perfect team.

42 Standing Still

When she walked past him without a care, he knew then that he lost her.

43 Dying

Cherry blossoms have such a short life span; he soon learned she was no exception.

44 Two Roads

One led to Konoha and her, the other to Sound and the snake; which road was the right one to choose?

45 Illustration

She wasn't the perfect artist, but he knew what the drawing meant.

46 Creation

It was small, but it was there, that second heartbeat inside of her.

47 Childhood

"One day I'm going to find the perfect guy Mommy, just wait and see!"

48 Stripes

He didn't look good in black and white.

49 Breaking The Rules

As soon as his lips locked with hers, it became uncaring treason.

50 Sport

"Seriously...you really suck at volleyball."

51 Deep In Thought

"Oh, sorry Naruto...I guess I was just thinking of something..."

52 Keeping A Secret

No one else needed to know about their special place, and that's how they wanted it to be.

53 Tower

She was like the princess locked away high up in the castle, and only her Prince Charming could rescue her.

54 Waiting

She promised to wait for him forever; after all, he said one day he'll come to take her away.

55 Danger Ahead

Sadly no one saw the end of their lives by the blade of a single katana.

56 Sacrifice

She was willing to give up her own life if it was the only way to stop their fight.

57 Kick In The Head

"Note to self: Don't piss Sakura-chan off again."

58 No Way Out

"Sorry, my dear, but there's no escape from me."

59 Rejection

He saw that fear in her eyes and he sighed in pity for her; she really hoped the answer wasn't no.

60 Treasure

He unburied the old feelings within her heart.

61 Fairy Tale

Life doesn't always have a happy ending, but for them it was happy enough.

62 Magic

"It must have been a trick to make me fall in love with you."

63 Do Not Disturb

Oh, how grateful they were for those door hanger signs.

64 Multitasking

He could never figure out how she could manage to take care of the baby, cook dinner, clean up the messy living room, and still had time to take a nap.

65 Horror

It was only when he saw those emerald eyes widen in shock did he realize what he has done.

66 Traps

Oh, how he hated those bright eyes and sassy smile of hers; they were like nets that brought him down.

67 Playing The Melody

She had a talent for playing the piano, and oh did he love it.

68 Hero

It wasn't his favorite game, but for her he was willing to play the brave and valiant hero.

69 Annoyance

It irritated him so much how often he found cherry blossoms in his hair and how each petal made him think of her.

70 Ice Cream

Licking didn't only apply to the frozen dairy treat.

71 Obsession

His thoughts of her were no longer a mere means to pass the time.

72 Mischief

"You are one sneaky S.O.B."

73 Managed

"Somehow or another, this child and I will make it through."

74 I Can't!

"This is so wrong; I can't be in love with the enemy!"

75 Are You Challenging Me?

"All right, Miss Chef, let the contest begin!"

76 Mirror

"Man, I make pregnancy look good!"

77 Broken Pieces

She was left alone to pick up the shards when she watched him walk out the door.

78 Test

That one question was the hardest one to answer, even if it was just yes and no.

79 Drink

"Ah, nothing like warm tea on a blistery day, right blossom?"

80 Eyes

All the answers she needed were shining behind those glasses.

81 Pen And Paper

Two simple materials was all he needed to make the most complicated letter he could ever write.

82 Can You Hear Me?

"You can't die on me, blossom; not yet...not now."

83 Heal

It was a scar she thought would never close, but he managed to make it disappear.

84 Out Cold

"That's what you get for calling me a housewife!"

85 Spiral

It was an ever-spinning circle, and she was about to jump in.

86 Seeing Red

It was her blood on his glasses...his blossom's blood.

87 Food

"Please Sakura-chan, will you make some cookies?"

88 Pain

She hurt from the crack in her heart, but somehow she knew it would be all right.

89 Through The Fire

He was willing to burn if it meant reaching her in time.

90 Triangle

She was caught in the middle of her two loves, but her heart wasn't ready to make that final choice.

91 Drowning

She tried to breath and reach for him, but her body soon gave itself up to the water around her.

92 All That I Have

"I own only one thing in my life, and that is your love."

93 Give Up

She was tired of fighting him; she wanted his kiss as badly as he wanted hers.

94 Last Hope

"This is the last time I'll fall in love with anyone, and if he can't accept me...then I guess there's nothing for my heart to care about."

95 Advertisement

"Well, that's a new way to propose!"

96 In The Store

"Did your daddy teach you to go right for the candy aisle?"

97 Safety First

"Okay, I know you're a new mother and all...but don't you think you're overreacting?"

98 Puzzle

Her heart was a like a puzzle; he just needed to fit together all the pieces.

99 Solitude

For the first time in her life, she realized how alone he really was.

100 Relaxation

The evening was his favorite part of the day, when all missions were done and he was able to lay next to his beautiful wife and child.

* * *

Some explanation for the inspirations for these sentences:

Sentence 8 and Sentence 11 were inspired by my fic "The KabuSaku Guide: Trapped In A Cave".

Sentence 13, Sentence 46, Sentence 56 and Sentence 73 are spoilers for my fic "Love Of A Cherry Blossom" so if you're currently reading that fic, there's some hints for the future chapters.

Sentence 23 was inspired by a small segment in my fic "Two Men And A Beautiful Cherry Blossom" when Kabuto muttered aloud about ramen as he slept.

Sentence 25 was inspired by OmniStrife's latest video about being a soldier (which if you haven't watched it yet, go and visit his page on YouTube; it's freaking hilarious).

Sentence 50 was inspired by Sakura's little tell-off to Kabuto in my fic "Locked In The Athletic Room".


End file.
